


Boys will be Boys

by mimabeann



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, the boys play truth or dare, tully gets his first kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimabeann/pseuds/mimabeann
Summary: Tul'lius finds some new friends and settles into his new life as a sith.
Relationships: Tul'lius & Aullus & Amellius
Kudos: 2





	Boys will be Boys

Tul’lius and Aullus laughed as Amellius came running back into their small room and slammed the door shut. They’d began this game of truth or dare as a way to cheer Tul’lius up after getting yelled at by Harkun again. Not that he was taking it personally. He just needed a break, which his newfound friends were more than happy to provide. 

“Okay, mission accomplished! Who’s next.” He grinned smugly glancing between the two of them. Tul’lius shrugged as he took a sip of whiskey, this whole game was new to him. “It’s your call, Mel.” Aullus chuckled. 

Mel’s grin widened. “I dare you to kiss Tully.” Aullus shrugged. “You what now -” Aullus cut Tul’lius off with a kiss. The chiss’s eyes went wide in surprise. _Might as well roll with it, right_? Tul’lius thought to himself as he returned the kiss. He felt Aullus smirk against his lips. Aullus’s hand brushed his cheek before he pulled away. “Not half bad Tul.” Aullus laughed as he glanced back at Mel, who was watching Tul’lius intently with a look of amusement. “What?” He grinned. “I think you broke Tul.”

Aullus looked back at the chiss. Tul’lius looked dazed. “Oh come on Tul, surely you’ve kissed someone before.” Aullus laughed, Tul’lius gave him a sheepish look and Aullus gave him a surprised look. “Seriously?” “Yeah, no. Never kissed anyone before that.” Tul’lius laughed. Aullus and Mel looked at each other in surprise. “Alright. We’re going to need a list of things you’ve never done that you want to. We’ve gotta help you live a little.” Tul’lius grinned. “It’s a date.” Mel gave Tul’lius a high-five as the three of them laughed. With friends like them Tul’lius was sure this whole being a sith thing wouldn’t be too bad.


End file.
